Popularity
by spicachu
Summary: Boboiboy selalu menjadi yang populer di kalangan masyarakat, itulah yang membuat fang sering egois dan menggangap dirinya lah yang jauh lebih baik daripda boboiboy. Tapi, suatu ketika, pikiran Fang berubah karena ada yang tidak mengidolakan Boboiboy, siapakah dia?.


**Popularity**

**Boboiboy By Animonsta**

**This Fict By me**

**Happy Reading!**

"_kalian tau gak? Si Boboiboy itu lho?"_

"_oh yang paling jago sepak bola itu ya?"_

"_yang pernah ngalahin Fang bukan?"_

"_ih kau ini, ada orangnya lah"_

Fang sangat mendengar betul apa yang teman-temannya katakan. Ia sebenarnya sudah muak setiap hari hanya Boboiboy,Boboiboy dan Boboiboy lagi. Di Sekolah,Boboiboy. di tengah keramaian,Boboiboy. bahkan di rumahnya sendiri pun, kakaknya sering kali memuji pria bertopi oranye itu,di depannya pula. Ia benar-benar muak dengan pria itu,jika saja Boboiboy bukan sahabatnya, sudah ia musnahkan pria itu sejak dulu. Fang masih bergeming di dalam pikirannya,ia mainkan pensil itu kasar,ia rasanya sudah seperti ingin meledak. Semakin ia keraskan permainan pensilnya itu hingga akhirnya seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"berisik,diam sedikit lah" orang itu menasehati. Fang melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut malas. Gopal ternyata.

"suka-suka aku. Ribut banget" nada Fang agak meninggi. Gopal heran. Ia kan hanya mengingatkan, memangnya salah ia mengingatkan agak pria bersurai raven itu tidak berisik dengan pensilnya itu?

"yasudah terserah kau. Tapi aku terganggu dengan hal itu. Lagian kamu ini kenapa si Fang?"

"bukan urusan kau" Fang mendirikan badannya,beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja—hilang dari pengelihatan Gopal.

"apa sih si Fang?dikit-dikit marah" Gopal menggerutu. Tapi yasudahlah, itu bukan urusan gopal. Ia pun kembali ketempat duduknya dan mengerjakan PR yang belum ia kerjakan 2 minggu lalu.

* * *

Fang berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Ia lihat orang-orang sekitar yang tampak sekali memerhatikan Fang. Fang tidak memperdulikan iris-iris orang yang berada di sekitarnya, yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah ketenangan sejenak.

"_itu Fang anak basket bukan?"_

" _yang kalah main sepak bola itu kan?"_

"_iya yang lawan Boboiboy"_

"_ih mau banget, masa enggak bisa main sepak bola tapi bisa main basket"_

Fang mulai muak dengan yang satu ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak bisa main sepak bola? Memangnya melanggar undang-undang?tidak kan?.

"_Fang sebenernya tampan sih, tapi tetep Boboiboy yang lebih terbaik!"_

"_bener tuh!"_. Oke, Fang benar-benar muak sekarang. Ia percepat langkahnya lagi—sampai benar-benar menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang menyebalkan itu. Tapi,langkahnya terhenti. Sudah ada di depannya pria yang sedari tadi menjadi momok pembicaraan orang-orang menyebalkan di sekelilingnya—Boboiboy.

"Fang!" Boboiboy berlari kecil menuju ke arah sahabatnya.

"sedang apa kau di sini?" Fang diam,enggan berbicara.

"Fang? Kenapa? Kok diam?"

"Fang?"

"Fang? Jawab aku!"

"Fan—" pria yang sedari tadi di panggil namanya itu langsung menarik kerah Boboiboy.

"eh,kenapa ni? Apa yang kau lakukan fang?"

"...diam..."

"apa?kau bicara apa? Kau kenapa Fang?"

"..."

"Fang, kau ini apa-apaan sih?daritadi—"

"DIAM BODOH! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU,MENDENGAR NAMAMU SAJA AKU MUAK!" Fang mengeraskan cengkraman kerah Boboiboy. Emosinya meledak,wajahnya merah karena marah, nadanya tinggi. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"hey apa maksudmu?Kau ini ngajak berantem apa gimana?apa masalah kau hah?" Boboiboy mulai kehilangan kendalinya sedikit. Bagaimana tidak, ia bermaksud baik untuk mengajaknya ke kantin bersama Yaya dan Ying—Gopal tidak ikut karena belum mengerjakan PR. Tapi kenapa malah jadi begini? Apa-apaan semua ini? Boboiboy tidak mengerti. Fang terdiam, masih berusaha mengatur nafas serta emosinya yang sedari tadi meledak-ledak.

"Fang,jawab aku! Kau ini kenapa?"

"_kenapa kau bilang?aku kesal karena semua orang hanya membicarakan kau,kau dan kau!aku muak!"_

"Apa aku ada salah?

"_banyak!"_

"Fang.." keduanya terdiam— Fang mengatur emosinya,Boboiboy tidak tau lagi ingin bicara apa kepada pemuda yang berada di hadapnnya ini.

"kau tidak perlu tau, bukan urusannmu" tangan yang berbalutkan sarung tangan ungu itu mengendurkan cengkramannya di kerah Boboiboy, lalu membiarkannya lepas. Fang pun pergi dengan cepat—ia benar-benar butuh ketenangan. Ia muak dengan semua ini.

"Fang! Daritadi kami—"

"minggir!" nada Fang naik lagi, kasar,sangat kasar. Yaya dan Ying bingung. Fang kenapa? Mereka juga melihat Boboiboy yang terdiam di tempatnya,belum beranjak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boboiboy.." Yaya memanggil pemuda itu.

"ada apa ini?" Ying bertanya. Boboiboy diam,bergeming, tidak ingin bicara. Ia merasa bersalah, apa mungkin karena ia lebih sering menjadi topik pembicaraan teman-temannya Fang jadi begini? Atau karena dia sering menolong orang? Atau apa? Boboiboy benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua yang di bicaran Fang tadi.

"Yaya, tolong urus Boboiboy. Aku mau kejar Fang" Ying pun berlari kecil mengejar Fang. Sekarang Yaya bingung harus apa. Bagaimana cara menenangkan pemuda di depannya ini?

* * *

Iris karamel itu terus mencari. Mencari sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi marah-marah dan meledak emosinya. Pemuda itu sedang kasar-kasarnya sekali hari ini. Ying terus mencari Fang. Ia sudah mencari kemana-mana. Mulai dari kelas,ruang musik-tapi anehnya gitar yang biasanya ada di ujung dekat piano tidak ia lihat tadi. Berarti Fang sempat ke ruang musik untuk mengambil gitar itu bukan?. Ke ruang basket juga tidak ada. Ia sudah coba tanya dengan teman-teman basketnya namun nihil, Fang bahkan tidak datang untuk latihan hari ini. Ying mulai lelah sebenarnya, tapi ia harus tetap mencari pemuda itu agar bisa berbaikan dengan Boboiboy. Ying tidak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak.

"aduh, di mana sih si Fang ini.." hari menjelang sore. Sebenarnya ia seharusnya masih ada di kelas karena masih ada 1 kelas lagi hari ini. Tapi Ying lebih memilih bolos pelajaran hanya untuk mencari Fang. Aneh bukan? Harusnya dia lebih mementingkan kelasnya saat ini di banding Fang. Tetapi hatunya berkata lain. Ia tidak bisa ke kelas tanpa pemuda raven itu. Ia harus segera menemukannya. Ying mulai memperlambat langkahnya, menimang dagu dan mulai berfikir.

" Fang terlihat kesal, biasanya orang kesal pasti ingin menyendiri,dia bawa gitar...dan..." Ying menaikkan kepalanya. Ia tau sekarang, ia tau di mana pemuda penyuka donat lobak merah itu berada. Ying pun berlari ke arah tempat yang ia maksud.

"Kenapa sih Boboiboy terus? Mereka fikir orang yang terkenal di pulau Rintis ini Cuma Boboiboy? Menyebalkan!" Fang bicara sendiri. Ia masih kesal dengan Boboiboy,pemuda sialan yang mengambil gelar "Pria Populer" nya. Ia benar-benar tidak abis pikir.

" Apa hebatnya sih Boboiboy?apa?apa yang mereka banggakan dari Boboiboy?kenapa tidak ada yang melihatku, sebentar saja. Aku juga ingin di perhatikan!" Fang mengerutu lagi—memainkan batu-batu disana. Ia saat ini sedang berada di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi—Cuma ada angin dan seorang anak kecil yang bermain pasir.

"arghhh!aku kesal" ia mainkan gitar yang ia ambil di ruang musik itu dengan kasar. Tidak peduli jika ada orang yg tertawa karena ekspresinya, permainan gitarnya,atau apapun itu.

"ternyata benar, kamu di sini ya Fang" suara itu sedikit mengagetkan Fang. Ia lihat ke belakang dan ternyata ia temukan gadis dengan kacamata yg bertengreng di wajahnya yg oval. Ah,jangan lupa kuncir dua nya yg selalu terlihat manis.

"mau apa kau,Ying?" Fang bertanya kasar seraya menduduki dirinya disebuah bangku di taman itu.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, tidak boleh kah?" Fang diam, ia tidak ingin menjawab. Emosinya mulai naik turun. Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali sendirian di sana dengan gitar coklat kayu itu. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga ingin ada seseorang yang mendengarkan semua curahan hatinya. Dasar labil.

"kenapa kau tidak ke kelas saja?seperti bukan kau saja" masih kasar menurut Ying. Tapi gadis itu paham akan situasinya sekarang. Ia biarkan Fang seperti itu.

"kenapa?tidak biasa melihat aku bolos kelas,maksudmu?" Fang diam lagi. Ying tertawa kecil.

"ini"

"apa ini? Mau menyogokku?" Fang melirik sedikit ke arah Ying.

"tidak, aku belikan es jeruk kaleng dan donat lobak merah agar kau tenang. Ambillah" Ying menyodorkan makanan dan minuman tersebut. Fang terlihat gengsi—di mata Ying.

"enggak kok, ga bayar. Ambil aja." Dengan terpaksa—sebenarnya ia sedikit mau,Fang pun mengambil makanan dan minuman tersebut.

"coba cerita padaku, kenapa?" Ying memulai pada inti pembicaraan. Fang diam lagi. Sudah berapa kali hari ini dia diam?.

"yasudah, minum dulu es jeruknya biar tenang" Ying memaklumi Fang. Ia tidak bisa memaksa pemuda itu untuk langsung ke inti pembicaraan. itu terlalu cepat.

"Ying.."

"iya?"

"kenapa?"

"apanya yang kenapa?" Ying menyeringitkan jidatnya sedikit.

"kenapa kau kesini? Kenapa kau tidak ke kelas saja ikut pelajaran matematika? Kenapa?" Ying tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum ceria yang ia tampilkan di wajahnya. Melainkan senyum miris.

"aku kesini atas naluriku sendiri,Fang. Sebagai sahabatmu..." ia menggantungkan kata kata terakhirnya. Untung saja Fang tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu. Fang mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Tetapi masih enggan melihat Ying.

"menurutmu, wajar tidak kalau aku iri dengan Boboiboy karena kepopulerannya?"

"hmm..wajar sih."

"kau mengidolakannya?" Ying terdiam sebentar,menimang pertanyaan Fang.

"tidak" satu kalimat ajaib yang membuat Fang langsung mengarahkan matanya kearah gadis itu.

"kenapa?kenapa kau tidak mengidolakan mereka?bahkan Yaya—"

"karena aku punya orang lain,dan bukan Boboiboy." Ying tampak sangat tenang sekarang.

"siapa?" Ying diam lagi. Butuh waktu lama untuk Ying menjawab pertanyaan singkat ini.

"dia adalah sosok pria yang tegar, tangguh, baik hati. Tapi jeleknya, dia sangat mudah terbawa emosi" Fang mendengarkan dengan seksama,terkadang tersenyum sedikit.

"tapi aku suka dengan sifat dia yang seperti itu, aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya kalau bisa..." lanjut Ying. Fang masih setia dengan kemenungannya. Ia mulai mencerna kata demi kata yang Ying luncurkan.

"Fang, dengarkan aku, walaupun Boboiboy itu populer, bukan berarti dia sempurna. Ia pasti ada kekurangan juga. Sama seperti kita, maupun manusia lain. Dan juga, tidak semua orang suka pada Boboiboy. Contohnya kau dan...aku.." nada Ying melemah di bagian akhir.

"ah bukan tidak suka sih, tanya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Boboiboy" koreksi Ying sedikit.

"kenapa Ying?"

"perlu aku ulang dua kali alasannya emang? Lagian kamu daritadi nanya kenapa kenapa terus emangnya enggak bosen?" Fang bungkam. Ying meminum jus melon yang ada di tangannya. Ia teguk sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa haus.

"Ying, aku masih tidak percaya kau ada di sini, tidak mengidolakan Boboiboy,bahkan kau rela meninggalkan kelas kesukaanmu demi mencari aku yang egois". Ying berdiri, ia taruh jus melon itu. tangan Ying terulur mengarah ke wajah putih bagai porselen itu.

"Ying?" Fang kaget, ekspresi wajah Ying berubah, ia tampak getir dan tangan Ying dingin

"dengar aku, semua orang itu pasti punya keegoisan masing-masing".

"_termasuk aku yang egois ingin selalu di sampingmu,bahkan memilikimu,Fang"_ Ying menahan diri agar ia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata ini.

Ying benar, keegoisan itu pasti ada di dalam diri para manusia. Fang tertegun melihat Ying yang tampak sangat getir—seperti ada yang Ying sembunyikan dari pemuda itu. Ying berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan perasaannya saat ini. Yang dia harus selesaikan saat ini adalah persahabatan antara Fang dan Boboiboy,bukan perasaanya. Fang mulai sadar, bahwa ia hanya egois sesaat. Seharusnya ia tidak seperti itu. Lagian dia juga harusnya tau, Boboiboy terkenal juga bukan keinginanya. Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Lagian, Fang juga terkenal di beberapa kalangan perempuan dan anak-anak basket. Fang mulai tenang sekarang.

"terimakasih,Ying" tangan Fang terulur memegang tangan Ying. Pemuda itu menampakkan senyuman yang jarang sekali ia lihat-bahkan teman-temannya sendiri. Pipi gadis itu memerah seketika. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikkan seburat merah itu dari Fang.

"a-ah iya sama-sama" Fang pun melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu. Ying duduk kembali di sebelah pemuda itu. Ying tampah gelisah, jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Sial,kenapa gadis itu menjadi tidak karuan hanya karena Fang memegang wajahnya?

"hari sudah mulai gelap, mungkin sekolah sudah mau tutup. Ayo kembali ke sekolah" ajak Fang. Ying mengiyakan dan langsung berdiri mengikuti Fang yang sudah beberapa langkah lebih dulu darinya.

"Ying.."

"iya?"

"boleh aku peluk kamu sebentar?"

"EHHH?" nada Ying sedikit melengking. Ia tidak percaya—maksudnya, apa-apaan ini? Pemuda di sebelahnya ini minta untuk memeluk dirinya.

"aku cuma mau tau, apakah dengan memelukmu aku bisa jauh lebih tenang atau tidak" Ying diam. Ah, ternyata hanya untuk menangkannya. gr sekali Ying ini.

"enggak ah! Ini lagi di jalan. Bwekk" jari telunjuk gadis manis itu menurunkan kelopak matanya sedikit dan ia julurkan lidahnya sebagai tanda ia mengejek Fang. Ying pun berlari menyusul Fang.

"_dasar gadis aneh, tapi lucu juga"_ wajah pemuda raven ini tidak bisa di bohongi, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dan menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang—seraya menghela napas. ia rasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. nampaknya ia merasakan ketenangan jika ia bersama gadis ini.

_"dia sangat mudah terbawa emosi" _kalimat ini seketika melintas di kepala Fang. tunggu, emosi? pria itu bukannya..dirinya?. Fang mengelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"mana mungkin.." ucap Fang pelan. hampir saja gadis itu mendengarnya. Fang pun mengejar Ying yang sudah lumayan jauh darinya.

* * *

Fang dan Ying sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Mereka melihat ketiga sahabatnya— Boboiboy—masih dengan wajah suram dan masam, Yaya dan Gopal.

"kalian dari mana saja?" Yaya berlari kecil dan menghampiri mereka. Raut wajah Yaya tampak sangat khawatir terhadap mereka—Fang dan Ying.

"rahasia" Ying tertawa kecil. Gadis dengan hijab pink ini bingung. Lalu Yaya melihat ke arah Fang. Yaya bingung, raut wajah Fang benar-benar tidak bisa ia tebak. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan pemuda itu, tapi dia masih takut akan seperti tadi.

"Boboiboy.."

"Fang.." mereka—Fang dan Boboiboy terlonjak.

"kau duluan saja Fang.." Fang pun maju dua langkah untuk mendekati kawannya.

"maaf" hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia terlalu gengsi dan malu. Ying tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. Ada gunanya juga Ying bersama Fang. Boboiboy kaget bukan main—bagaimana bisa pemuda yang di kenal sangat benci terhadapnya bisa meminta maaf?

"ah, tidak apa. Aku juga mau minta maaf karena gara-gara aku, kamu jadi kena imbasnya" Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"oh iya, aku bawakan tasmu,Fang. Dan tas Ying ada pada Yaya" Boboiboy memberikan tas ungu itu kepada Fang.

"terimakasih,kawan" Fang tersenyum tipis. Boboiboy nyengir—ia senang karena sahabatnya ini sudah berbaikan dengannya.

"makasih ya Yaya" Ying pun mengambil tasnya dari tangan Yaya.

Keceriaan pun kembali terpacar di wajah mereka semua. Mereka semua senang karena semua sudah kembali seperti semua—walaupun Yaya masih nampak bingung. Ah,biar saja, yang penting persahabatannya tidak hancur.

"yasudah, sudah sore nih. Pulang yuk" ajak Gopal kepada para sahabatnya dan di sambut anggukan dari mereka.

* * *

"aku senang semuanya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala" Boboiboy menimpal tiba-tiba di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Fang tersenyum. Jujur, pemuda Raven itu juga senang. Tapi ia masih mempertahankan "ke cool an " nya.

**GREP!**

"eh?" Ying berkata tiba-tiba. Ia rasakan seseorang sedang mengengam pergelangan tangannya—Fang memegangnya.

"Ying.." kalimat itu menggantung.

"siapa pria yang kau maksudkan tadi?"

"hah?"

"jawab aku dengan jujur, apakah itu...aku..?" Ying kaget bukan main. Ia gelalapan. Bagaimana bisa pemuda dihadapannya ini tau?

"h-hah?k-kamu bicara apa?" mulut Ying tiba-tiba terasa kelu. habislah Ying kali ini. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi kemerahannya.

"..jawab aku.." nada Fang Turun sedikit. Tatapannya mulai serius. Iris biru keunguannya menatap iris karamel itu sedikit tajam.

"i-ih a-ap-apaan sih!" Ying malu bukan main. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa tau? Padahal Ying sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya sejak lama.

"Ying..jawab aku...Jangan mengelak" eratan pada gadis itu sedikit mengencang,membuat sang empun meringis sedikit. Aduh bagaimana ini?

"erghh...iya..emang kenapa s—"

"terimakasih,Ying. Aku senang" Ying kaget. Tubuhnya di tarik paksa ke pelukan sang pemuda.

"_ehhh?ini..ini kenapa?Fang kenapa memelukku. Aduh,irama jantungku tidak beraturan. Tolong—kalau Fang dengar bagaimana?!"_ Ying mulai panik.

"Fang, kau kenapa? Tolong lepaskan"

"sebentar Ying" Ying rasakan pelukan pemuda ini hangat. Sesuatu hal yang kecil yang sejak dulu Ying inginkan—tunggu dulu, apa-apaan sih Ying?. Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya.

"kamu lucu kalau mukanya merah" Fang nyengir. Pipi Ying mulai mengembung. Bisa-bisanya pemuda ini mengejeknya.

"ih apaan sih!" Ying memukul Fang namun tidak kena.

"engga kena yee" Fang meledeknya lagi. Dasar menyebalkan.

"sini kau Fang!" Ying mulai berlari mengejar Fang.

"hm jadi sepe—eh?" Boboiboy kaget, ia melihat seorang pemuda melesat cepat dan di ikuti oleh seorang gadis manis di belakangnya.

"kalian kenapa nih?" tanya gopal. Fang dan Ying tampak kejar-kejaran

"bukan urusan kau Gopal" Fang berkata sambil berlari. Ying tetap mengejarnya. Boboiboy dan Yaya menyeringit heran. Ada apa dengan kedua insan itu.

"ah,aku tau" Boboiboy tersenyum. Yaya tetap bingung.

"Fang sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Ying"

**FIN!**

Hai haiii~

Kembali lagi dengan aku yang membawakan fic kedua ku!

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca yaa. Jangan lupa RnR lho ya~ aku ga suka dark reader hehe~

Anyway, fict ini ada 2 sisi sebenarnya. Jadi ini lebih ke Fang dan Shipnya FangYing (my fav shipp ) yg satunya bakal lebih ke BoYa/BoboiboyxYaya. Kira kira kalian mau ga kalau aku buat dri sudut pandang Boboiboy adan shipnya BoYa? Komen ya~

Thank you! Terimakasih!

Tertanda

**WB**


End file.
